The full potential of many therapeutically important drugs is not realized due to poor solubility of the solid crystalline form of the drug. It is estimated that more than 40% of all drugs discovered have drug delivery limitations due to poor solubility or poor permeability. A variety of approaches have been developed in order to improve the delivery of insoluble drugs, including micronization of the drug, formation of drug nanocrystals, and dispersing the drug in polymers, lipids, or surfactants. Each has met with limited success.
Another way to deliver poorly soluble drugs is to use amorphous solids of the drugs (glasses) instead of the more commonly used crystalline solids. Amorphous solids have liquid-like molecular structures but crystal-like strength and hardness. They are generally more soluble and more bioavailable than their crystalline counterparts. Unfortunately, the amorphous phase for many amorphous substances is unstable and, as a result, many amorphous pharmaceuticals recrystallize over time, leading to a loss in aqueous solubility. Thus, a need exists for a method of preventing or inhibiting the crystallization of amorphous pharmaceuticals.